Who's Laughing now?
by Zendeour
Summary: When Raditz, Bardock and Tarles come back from the dead, chaos is unleashed.....The last chapter, chapter 8 is up! R&R!
1. Zendeour

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the others.  
  
Who's Laughing Now?  
  
Chapter 1: Zendeour:  
  
It was a hot day, the sun blazed in the sky and Zendeour's sword, the Fang Blade, shone in it's beams, Zendeour was lying on the ground looking at it, unlike her father, Goku, and two brothers, Gohan and Goten, she couldn't sense Ki, she had to use a scouter instead. 'Why?' Was what everyone kept asking her, she had always replied with the truth,  
  
"I was chosen to make sure the world was safe, by the dragons, of the dragonballs, the necklace I wear is a gift, and is useful in battle, since I can release the dragon out of it and have a single wish, once a day, but I had to pay the price. I can't sense Ki, use certain attacks or teleport."  
  
Zendeour, herself got too, powerful once there for taking the shape of a werewolf, she was that powerful after that, she had got to a higher level of `Super Saiyan` than any other Saiyan. Zendeour had inherited her father's sense of humoured of course his hair, it was long and black, it went down to her shoulders, but it didn't spike like Goku's though. After a few minutes Pan came running out and decided to torment her Auntie, when Zendeour had had enough, she jumped up and chased her. When they were out of breath Pan went back inside and Zendeour lay where she was before, closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she dreamt, she could see three figures, people figures, she didn't recognise one but she knew the other two, Raditz and no doubt about it, Tarles! She thought the person she couldn't identify might have been, Goku's father, Bardock... 


	2. Yendai's vision

Who`s laughing now?  
  
Chapter 2: Yendai`s vision.  
  
As night fell, Zendeour finally awoke, she stood up, her black hiar hit her shoulders as she threw the Fang blade up into the air and it landed in it's scabbeth, then it happened, her scouter suddenly went off as though it was about to explode... "Zendeour, Zendeour, you sense........I mean see that?" "Yeah, my scouters gone mad, I'm glade Bulma updated it. Hey dad talking about those power levels, do you know whose they where?" said Zendeour, her dad Goku steped out the house, "`fraid I dunno whose they were but they`re familiar" he said. "Listen Zendeour, Trunks just called, there's sumthing wrong with Yendai, she was training, with her dad, when she just stopped for a couple of seconds and just well, fainted!!!" Goku said worridly, " I`ll teleport you there if you want......"siad Goku *If you would, That would be helpful.* Zendeour said telepathicly. Zendeour walked over and put her hand on her dad`s shoulder, Goku put his fore fingers to his head and they teleported to Capsul corp. They made it inside when Vegeta stopped them, "S'pose your here for your brat, are you Zendeour?" " shut up and let us past you......" Zendeour was interupted "Idiot!!!" finished Goku, Vegeta moved out the way and Goku and Zendeour passed.  
  
As they ran through the many corridors of C.C. they found an open door and stoppped, when they saw who was in it they ran in. Adark haired girl, lay in the bed and a lighter purple haired man sat close by, "How is she Trunks?" Zendeour said, out of breath, she ran over to Trunks and kissed him, "Been like this for an hour now" Trunks mumbled. Goku walked over to his grandaughter and placed two fingers on her forehead, he read her mind, he saw what made her faint. A vision.  
  
"NO! It can't be, could it?" Goku said after a while, he took his fingers away from Yendai`s head and turned around. "Do you know why she fainted?" said Trunks and Zendeour at the same time. "It was a vision, of my two brothers and my real father, they were on a mountain and they were attacking this girl, she was then cornered, she couldn't get away, then suddenly, Tarles, my brother, punched the girl and she fell to the ground, when she awoke an hour later, her eyes had changed, her pupils were red and the rest of her eyes were black, she was a saiyan, and powered up to Super Saiyan 10! She was you Zendeour!" Goku finally finished and all atention was on Yendai, "Mom........ Dad......... Grandad........" she said, yawning, " We have to stop them!" said Yendai "Stop who?" Replied Trunks, "My uncles, Raditz and Tarles and my Grandfather, Bardock" said Zendeour and she looked at Yendai...... 


	3. Beaten?

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 3: Beaten?  
  
Zendeour was about to fly to the forest (Where the unown powerlevels were) when Goku and Yendai stopped her, " Come back alive, and stay on your guard" said Goku, " Mom, Dad told me to come with you okay?" said Yendai, "S'pose......." Zendeour was inturrupted, "Okay, let's go!" finished Yendai. " Where are you and your brat going now?" "No time to talk now Vegeta!!" Zendeour's voice drifted into a silence as Yendai and Zendeour flew off into the sky.  
  
They flew to the forest, and landed in a clearing of a forest, Zendeour lifted her left sleeve to look at the Dragon tattoo which wound it's way down her arm, the head was on the back of her hand, it's eyes were glowing red. Someting bad was to happen, the dragons tryed to tell her but they failed.  
  
Z endeour's spine prickled as she heard a cold laugh, she knew who's it was, "Still got your tail have we, Zendeour?" said Raditz, "It's ashame the moon isn't out, we could have seen a werewolf!" said Tarles. "So how come your tail is different to the rest of saiyan tails?" said another voice "Because I am a Werewolf and a saiyan." Zendeour said, "Who are you?" Yelled Yendai angrilly, "I am Bardock, he is Tarles" he pointed at Tarles "and he is Raditz" he pointed at Raditz, "Now then, bring her to me," He said, pointing at Yendai. Whithout warning Yendai was now captured, Tarles punched her in the face. Raditz threw Yendai in front of Bardock. He used a mind controlling attack, "Now get the Dragon master" Bardock said. They tryed to catch Zendeour three times but all failed, until, she was cornered in the back of a cave, they drew closer and closer, she was trapped, Raditz used Energy rings wich pined zendeour to the cave wall, they now stood in front of her, "Try and escape now....."said Raditz, one of zendeours arms broke free, she looked up and saw a fist drawing closer, it hit it's target and zendeour was knocked out....... The last thing she heard and saw was Bardock laughing and Raditz destroying the energy rings.................. 


	4. The deadly deal

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 4: The deadly deal.  
  
Yndai awoke, she stood up, her eyes had changed, her pupils were still the same, but the rest of her eyes were red. Zendeour didn't wake for another hour, but when she finally did her eyes were different, red pupils, the rest of her eyes black and she had a tattoo on her face 3cm under her left eye, it was a tattoo of a square with points coming out of each side. Her hair was different too, she had red highlights. (It's wierd, but that's what could happen with mind control) "She's awake, father" said Raditz "Good, Zendeour, how do you feel?" said Bardock, Zendeour stood up and turned around to face Bardock, "Brilliant" she said as she grinned, evily.  
* "Goku, what's taking them so long?" said Chi chi. Everyone of the Earth's protecters were on the look out, "I don't know" said Goku "They've been missing for hours!!!" Shouted Chi chi at the top of her voice "And all you can do is wait, I mean come on, some protectors of Earth you are!!!!" "SHUT UP WOMAN!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta, Chi chi looked alarmed, in the distance three dots could be seen, and they were getting bigger, slowly but they were getting bigger. Zendeour and Yendai's ki could be sensed. After one minute of waiting Tarles landed, Bardock, carrying Zendeour landed, then Raditz finally landed carrying Yendai, they looked as though they were knocked out or asleep, "we're back from the dead!" shouted Raditz, "........and this time we're stronger, too!"shouted Tarles, they threw Zendeour and Yendai at Goku's feet, Goku crouched down to look at Zendeour, she opened her eyes and Goku was the forth to see the horror that had awoken inside her, she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back a few metres. By now both Yendai and Zendeour were standing, Zendeour started to tured around and face the others when Gohan said "What's wronge with you?" then Zendeour fully turned around Chi chi fainted, "Hmm, something wrong?" said Zendeour, her eyes glowed, she got out the Fang blade and was ready to attack. Goku stood up and had realised what had happened, Bardock, Tarles, Raditz and Yendai stood next to Zendeour, ready to fight.  
  
Earth's protectors stood in a line also ready too battle, "We've come to make a deal, in six days we are going to see who the strongest is, we`ll give you five days to train and then we'll have the battles but, you can not leave here otherwise we will destroy you, yes I know there is only one of us that can sense ki but the rest of us have scouters anyways so don't try anything.......Well what do you say Kakarott, Vegeta?" said Bardock, Goku and Vegeta decided to go for it. Zendeour and the others flew away leaving the fighters. They had only five days to train................ 


	5. Five days of destruction and training

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 5: The Five days of Destruction and training  
  
"Five whole days to destroy and kill!" said Tarles as they headed towards to the first town they were going to destroy, "Make the most of them, we haven't won yet, ya know." said Zendeour "We're here anyway" "Does this mean we can destroy it here?" said Tarles, "Do we have to destroy the town?" said Yendai, they landed, "What do You mean do we have to?" Shouted Raditz, "Yendai, prove that your still evil, destroy the city" Zendeour picked Yendai up and threw her into the air, Yendai stopped herself from falling, but to the relife of Zendeour she destroyed the city. It was getting dark and they made camp by a lake, Everyone was asleep, except Yendai, she sat on a rock, and thought how long she could keep her secret, it was hard,especialy from her own mother.....  
  
*  
  
It was a different story for the defenders of Earth, they had to stay up all night and train and try and teach each other attacks, but they were failing, too much preshure was on them, they had no choice but to train, piccolo didn't bother training,he was deep in concentration, but for what? As morning rose everyone started to fall asleep on everyone since they were so tired. They only had four days left, the only thing on most of thier minds was, we need more time.........  
  
"Get up everyone!!!!!!!" screamed Chichi and Bulma, a lot of grumbles could be heard. When everyone was up, they decided they would send the best eight fighters into the Hyperbolic time chamber, First went in Goku and Vegeta, then when they came out Gohan and Trunks and then finally Goten and and finally. Now the five days were up, the day after the battle would happen. Bulma switched the TV on and saw four faces destroying places, " We warn you to stay indoors and be prepared for any voices like these" said the TV reporter on the news, then a serise of four voices which sounded nothing like Zendeour, Yendai, Tarles, Raditz or Bardock. "It's a record, out of all the destruction Earth has seen, not as many people have been killed like this before..........someone help us......"then the reporter screamed, and everything went black on the screen. 


	6. Yendai's secret revealed

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 6: Yendai's Secret Revealed.  
  
The sun rose on the day of the battle. Bardock, Raditz, Tarles, Yendai and Zendeour landed on the Outlook, but no one was there, "No one's here!" yelled Tarles, " I Bet there is, but there hiding their ki from us, come out of your hiding, now...Stay here," Zendeour said, she ran to the Hyperbolic time chamber. She was half way there when, "Meet again do we?" Goku jumped in front of Zendeour, and then with out realizing, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks had appeared.  
  
Zendeour was trapped in a corner, her father at the front, "Naughty, naughty, Kakorott, you forgot us!" said Raditz, Tarles, Bardock and Yendai appeared behind the group cornering Zendeour, all attention was on Bardock, Zendeour kicked and punched all in her way, she made it back to the bad guys, "Are we going to fight here?" said Vegeta, when he stood up again, "Nope!" Tarles said, they all ran and flew to the surface of the outlook, there Tarles, Bardock, Raditz, Yendai and Zendeour stood in a line, ready to fight, "Zendeour, Yendai, fight the first two that step forward." said Raditz, Goku and Trunks stepped forward, Zendeour and Yendai walked forward. As they walked forward, Yendai walked in front of Zendeour and turned around, "What are you doing Yendai?" growled Zendeour, "Your not hurting Granddad or Dad!" Yendai replied, "Huh?" said Zendeour confused, "Piccolo, you can stop now!" yelled Yendai, her eyes turned back to normal, "You see, Bardock, Tarles and Raditz didn't think I'd need much mind control, they were wrong..." Yendai almost finished the sentence, when Zendeour picked her up by the throat and threw her across the floor, " there is no room for soft saiyans like you..." Started Zendeour, ".... And there's no room for evil saiyans like you!" roared a voice, it belonged to the one and only, Gogeta! Without her realizing Goku and Vegeta had fused! "FUSION-HA!" said Goten and Trunks in unison, "NOOOOO! I can't take on four fused people and my own daughter and Piccolo and Gohan, all at once!" she yelled, Zendeour ran..........  
  
*If I lock myself in the hyperbolic time chamber, they wouldn't be able to sense me* she thought, *AH, AH, AH, think again! * Gogeta was talking to Zendeour through his mind, Zendeour slipped on the floor, and hit the ground so hard that she struggled to run, when she was close to the Hyperbolic time chamber she slipped again, only she hit the ground harder, she couldn't get up, "Running to fast were we, well at least your trapped, your ours!" and with that, a foot hit Zendeour in the face and she was out cold... 


	7. Who's laughing now?

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 7: Who's laughing now?  
  
When Zendeour woke up she couldn't remember anything she had done for at least 5 days. She stood up and looked around, she was on the lookout still, but wasn't far from a fight, and from what she could see the people that were fighting were Gogeta, Gotenks, Yendai, Piccolo and Gohan vs. Bardock, Tarles and Raditz. She flew over, her side were losing, and she looked in a pool of water as she flew over, her eyes were still black and red and her hair still had the highlights. "You forgot me!" said Zendeour, Piccolo saw her and smiled to himself, "Zendeour, what happened to you? We thought you'd lost your mind control" said Bardock "What mind control?" she punched Bardock in the stomach, kicked him in the face and head butted him in the stomach, she then flew high and started to raise her hands in the sky, a ball of multicoloured ki began to get bigger and bigger, fast. The ki ball was half the size of the outlook, Zendeour looked down at Bardock, Tarles and Raditz, she told all the people (through telepathic links) on the outlook (except for the bad guys) to get off, she waited a few minutes and waited until Goku gave the all clear and she yelled "ZANOTH!" so the ball of ki grew bigger, it turned into a beam when Zendeour pointed he hands (like you would for a burning attack) at the enemies, she yelled, "ZANOTH!" again and little beams came off the main beam. "HA, WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" yelled Zendeour Tarles, Raditz and Bardock looked up, "OH DANMMIT! NO TIME TO ESCA..."Raditz almost finished, but the beam hit them and they well were destroyed, along with a big chunk of the outlook. Goku and the other good guys teleported to the out post, and because that attack used so much energy and ki, Zendeour fainted, she fell through the sky pretty fast.... she fell through sky, Trunks caught her, the fusions had ended and the battle had ended, the world was free again.  
  
Dende summoned the dragon out of the Dragonballs, "What is your first wish?" said the dragon "restore all the people's lives that have been killed by Zendeour, Tarles, Raditz, Bardock and Yendai, except Tarles, Raditz and Bardock" said Dende, "Your wish is granted, second wish?" replied the dragon "Restore all the buildings destroyed by Zendeour, Tarles, Raditz, Bardock and Yendai" Dende said really happily "Your wish is granted!" the dragon said again and the outlook was restored "Final wish?" the dragon roared, " restore the energy of all injured during the fight that has just ended. "Said Dende "Wish granted!" and then, the dragon returned to the dragonballs, and everyone was restored, Zendeour awoke in Trunks' arms and he hugged her.  
  
Everybody went their separate ways, back to their homes and well, hold on till the next chapter................ 


	8. The surprise

Who's laughing now?  
  
Chapter 8: The surprise.  
  
A week later........... Yendai opened the box and a wolf cub jumped into her arms, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YENDAI!" shouted everyone together, except of corse Vegeta and Piccolo, "We found her in the forest, abandoned, so we got her you," said Zendeour, "Brat..." Vegeta mumbled to himself ". Can tell she's Zendeour's kid" said Piccolo Yendai stood up and a whole pile of birthday presents were behind her, and the next day her mom was going to train her, nothing could be better...........or could it?..............Bardock sat on a rock in hell, Tarles and Raditz were arguing about who was stronger then, "Shut up you idiots!" said another saiyan, Raditz, Bardock and Tarles were gob smacked to see who it was...............BROLLI!.................. 


End file.
